Crossing Lines
by awesomosityrox
Summary: Tensions rise when a warrior falls for a kittypet.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be by awesomosityrox, as you know, but every other chapter, including this 1st one, is going to be by me, GreatIceDragon. We'll see how you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer (by awesomosityrox): GreatIceDragon owns Artemis (literally), but aside from that, no cigar. Because neither of us smoke. (See what I did there? See it? :P)_

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

I was running, running harder than I'd ever run before. Something was behind me, and I knew that if I slowed, it would rip me to pieces. I was almost to my house when I felt a sharp pain in my hind leg. I turned to see what had bit me… when I fell off the couch. I growled at the couch, just to show it who was boss, when I curled back up again. It was still dark out, but I couldn't get back to sleep. That dream had really freaked me out. I got up and stretched out. Well, if I was up, then it's about time I see what my people were up to. I went to one of their doors and meowed as loud as I could, but nothing happened. I scratched at the door to try to get in, but they were shut tight. I sat down huffily. I hated being alone. I didn't mind when my people were gone, because they usually left me outside, where I could visit other cats, but when they were all asleep, I was cooped up inside. After a couple hours of mindlessly wandering the house, they finally woke up. I raced to the door and mewed pitifully.

She reached down to scratch my ears. "O.K, Artemis, I'll let you outside. You cute little Kitty you!" she cooed.

When the door was big enough for me to fit through, I raced out into the fresh air. I crawled up the fance into my friend Chester's yard. He looked up lazily at me.

"Hello, Artemis, you're late today."

What a greeting. But that was Chester. He had been lazy even before he was fixed. Not to mention one of the fattest cats I have ever known, though he claimed it was fluff. As if.

He continued, "Do you remember those wild cats everyone is talking about? The ones that eat the bones of housecats?"

I nodded, wondering where he was taking this.

"Well, I don't like to gossip, but…" I interrupted " You? Not like to gossip? HA! You gossip worse than those two old cats who used to live next door!" And just to clear up any confusion, the two old cats who used to live next door were VERY gossipy.

He looked at me sourly, then continued.

"Well, anyway, that cat, Princess, you know, the one whose brother ran off…"

I interrupted again. "Chester, I know who Princess is. And I get the feeling that I've heard this story before."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Oh really? Then what happens next?" He settled down smugly, as if I could never guess.

I replied equally as smugly " I quote 'she gave one of her precious kits to those barbaric ruffians!'"

Chester was indignant. " Excuse me if there's been some gossip in this neighborhood! Besides, it wouldn't be so boring for you If you could listen to the same story twice!"

I glanced up at the sun, and decided I should check in with my people. "Goodbye, Chester, it was nice seeing you."

Chester glowered up at me. "I wish I could say the same."

I didn't go back to my people, though. I went to the very edge of the neighborhood, looking out over the forest. I wanted to see these cats, if only from a distance. I wanted so badly to be one of them, but I knew I wasn't made of the right stuff. I wasn't brave, ferocious, or even suited to camaflouge in. I wanted this more than I could bear. I wanted to be wild.

* * *

><p><em>Hey y'all, it's awesomosityrox. I'm doing the next chapter, so watch out for it. And wasn't this chapter fluffin' amazing? That was a rhetorical question, of course it was amazing!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be by me, awesomosityrox.**

**Disclaimer: I am most certainly one of 3 grown women who wright Warriors. (If you actually believed that, you might want to call in a specialist.)**

Chapter 2

Flametail yawned and stretched, his rippling golden pelt glinting in the sun. Leafpool padded up to him.

"Why is it that you can take a nap while the rest of Thunderclan goes about their duties?"

Flametail rolled his eyes. Stupid old cat. "Sorry."

Leafpool sighed. "No you're not. Now go see if you can make yourself useful. And don't tell me that there's nothing to do. Go ask Jayfeather if you can collect any herbs for him."

Flametail grumbled, put headed for the medicine cat's den. The smell of herbs engulfed him, and he sneezed. He heard a cat hiss in annoyance.

"Are you_ trying_ to blow away the stacks of herbs? It took me ages to organize them." Jayfeather grumbled loudly.

Flametail sighed. He knew this was a bad idea. "Can I help you with anything?"

Jayfeather snorted. "Since when did you ever help with anything?"

Flametail frowned. "I help with things! The other day, I helped catch a mouse."

"Whatever. Go to the Windclan border and follow the line up to the twolegs' dens. There's a patch of mint outside one of the fences. There's also some yarrow if you look hard enough. If you hurry, you may have time to stop by the old fox den and pick up some cobwebs. And be quick about it."

* * *

><p>Flametail stepped out of the entrance to the camp. The cool forest air washed over him. Sun streamed through the leaves, dappling the ground. Flametail yawned. He padded towards the border and followed it. The twoleg dens finally came into view. They loomed over him and Flametail heard the yowls of twoleg kits in the distance. Flametail's nose twitched. He smelled mint, and gently started nipping the stalks.<p>

Artemis POV

I crouched behind a crack in the fence. There was a forest cat _right there. _I almost yowled with excitement. His fur was red. Like _really_ red. I wonder if all of his kind were that color. I decided to talk to him. Bold move, I know, but I had to do it sometime, and I might not get another chance like this.

I stepped through the fence crack. "Hello?"

**It's short, I know, but I have a ton of homework and not a lot of time to do it. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this chapter is by GreatIceDragon.**

**Disclaimer: Um... I'm not even 18 yet... so... yeah.**

Chapter 3

I stepped through the fence crack. "Hello?" The cat jumped around to face me. "what...? Oh, you're just a kittypet. What do you want? Going to chew me out for being near your territory, huh?"

His attitude stunned me. Who knew that Forest cats were so grouchy? "I..I, just wanted to talk to you." I said nervously, already regretting leaving the yard.

"Me? Talk to a kittypet? You've got to be joking." he replied haughtily. "I'm a cat of Thunderclan, I don't give away clan secrets."

That got my attention. "Secrets? COOL! Can you guys really change to be as big as houses? Do you really eat house cats like me? (I hope not.) How do you hunt? Do you just leap out of the bushes like BAM! Like 'I killed you mouse. Hahahaha!"

"Slow down! I didn't understand half of what you just said." he said, "Besides, as I said, I would NEVER tell a kittypet."

"Never tell a kittypet what?" came a new voice. The red cat whirled around. "Breezepelt! What are you doing here?"

Breezepelt stepped forward and growled "This is Windclan territory. I'm Windclan. It's not complicated. What are you doing here?"

"I'm collecting herbs for Jayfeather. I meant no offense." He said this in a way that said that he really did mean a lot of offense.

"What? The blind cat couldn't get off his lazy butt to get them himself?"

Flametail growled "That's it!" He leaped at Breezepelt and started clawing madly. Breezepelt fought back with just as much ferocity, if not more. The two had been itching to fight ever since they met. I watched this with unblinking intensity. The one called Breezepelt hadn't even noticed me, and Flametail seemed to have forgotten me. I was learning so much from them!

Suddenly, Breezepelt turned his furious gaze onto me. "You are going to die today, Kittypet! We've seen you on our borders far too many times!" With that he leaped at me, claws unsheathed. Flametail dove in front of him and raked his claws down his underbelly. Breezepelt retreated a safe distance and turned away. "This isn't over." he growled. With that, he was gone. Flametail turned to me and said  
>"Go back to your den and don't come back. You've caused enough trouble." I looked at him doubtfully. "I caused trouble? I'm not the one who started clawing the fur off of some cat who was kinda rude." He gave an evil glare and growled "Go." Sensing that he really meant it, I turned and started leisurely walking to my yard. "See you around."<br>He glared at me. "Don't bet on it." he growled.

Flametail POV  
>By Starclan that she-cat was irritating. I saved her pelt, and she doesn't even thank me! I had to admit it, though, she was by far the prettiest cat I had ever seen Still, she was a cat full of sass. Not to mention rude.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there, friends. I am a terrible person. I haven't updated in almost 4 months. And if you hadn't noticed, then please ignore that last sentence.**

**Disclaimer: I am most definitely one of three grown women who write Warriors. That's why I'm here writing FanFiction. Bad me. I should be working on the next book. (Just for those of you with TBSS - Teenage Boy Stupidity Syndrome -, I'm kidding. I don't own Warriors.)**

Chapter 4

Flametail dropped the mint and cobwebs at Jayfeather's paws. "I couldn't find any yarrow, sorry."

Jayfeather's nose twitched. "You smell like blood."

The young warrior shifted guiltily. "I _may_ have attacked Breezepelt at the Windclan border, up by the kittypet fences. I totally kicked his-"

"Ok! I get it. You should have been more careful. Breezepelt is a strong warrior, however annoying he is. Are you hurt?"

"Nope. I just got his blood all over me."

He exchanged goodbyes with Jayfeather and padded out of the den. He settled down by the fresh kill pile and began grooming himself. He couldn't get that pretty she-cat off his mind. He scoffed inwardly. 'She thinks she can talk to a warrior of Thunderclan so casually.' he thought haughtily. 'She couldn't catch a mouse who's trapped in its den and so fat it can't even walk!' He rolled his eyes sourly and stretched out, resting his head on his golden paws. His eyes narrowed into slits as he fell into a half sleep in the warm sunlit center of the clan.

Sweetpaw, a Thunderclan apprentice and little sister to Flametail, skidded to halt in front of him.

"Flametail! Guess what?" she gushed happily, excitement and pride sparkling in her eyes. She continued, panting, without waiting for a response. "I caught a mouse all by myself! See?" she asked, nudging a fat mouse towards him.

Flametail touched his nose to her muzzle. "Good job, sis. Someday you might be as good as I am."

She hopped up and down."I hope so!"

A call sounded from the entrance.

Sweetpaw sighed. "I have to go collect moss for the elders' den. See ya later!" she said before bounding off to join her mentor and the other apprentices.

Flametail settled back down onto the ground and fell into a deep sleep, full of dreams about the pretty and annoying kittypet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay for updates! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did, I would be writing this scenario in the books and not on fanfiction.**

Chapter 5

After Flametail stalked away, I wasted no time in going back to my den. The slightly grouchier other cat, Breezepelt, had made it clear not to linger. I decided to go laze around the house for the rest of the day. I had quite enough adventure for one day.

The next day I ran over to Chester's immediately. Sadly enough, he was the closest thing I had to a friend. Sure, he was gossipy, grouchy, and rude, but it was better than being alone.

"Chester! Chester!" I yowled.

No response. My twolegs had gotten up early today, so the sun had just barely begun to rise. Suddenly, the slightly misty morning seemed foreboding and scary.

"Chester?" I called, with less enthusiasm this time.

No response. I risked a look into his yard. I could see nothing but mist. I climbed over the fence cautiously. I could barely see my whiskers the fog was so thick. Suddenly, I saw a black shape lying motionless on the ground.

"Chester...?" I asked, trembling.

When I got to the shape, my suspicions were confirmed. Chester was lying on the ground, two large, bloody holes in his neck. Chester was dead. Chester had been murdered! I instantly crouched down, ready for attack. I could practically sense whatever it was that killed Chester nearby. I saw a shape moving towards me. Too terrified to move, I stayed there, waiting for this thing.

Then it spoke to me. "Now, what did you do to this poor fellow?" it asked sarcastically. I recognized this voice.

"Flametail?" I asked hesitantly. He sauntered over and looked down at Chester.

"Hmm. Looks like a dog maybe. Or a very, very large cat". I stared at him disbelievingly. He was examining Chester's dead body like one might look at an interesting rock!

"What... What are you doing here, anyway!" I spluttered angrily.

He shrugged and said, "I was in the area and smelled blood. Just my luck that you were here." he said, more to himself than to me.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I am perfectly good company!" I said indignantly.

Flametail just kept looking at the body, as if he hadn't heard me.

"Hmm. I should probably tell Firestar what's happened, just to be on the safe side."

That got my interest immediately. "You're going to your clan? Can I come?!"

Flametail looked up and narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm not going to take you, and before you ask, here's why. One, there's no practical reason to. Two, you are not a part of Thunderclan, so you have no right to the knowledge of its location. Three, I. Don't. Want. To."

With that, he stalked away (he does a lot of that). I made up my mind and decided to follow him. I didn't think (hoped) that he wouldn't go to extravagant means to keep me from following. I didn't even bother trying to be stealthy. With my bright white coat and lack of training, he's know I was coming before I did.

After a couple of minutes, Flametail whirled around and said, "I really mean it! You better go away or I'll leave your skull on your twolegs' porch!"

I shrank down, but after he turned around, I kept following him. I was pretty sure he wouldn't carry out that threat. Pretty sure. Before long, he glanced irritably over his shoulder, but said nothing. I guess he realized that I wasn't going to be deterred. Or maybe he was thinking of the quickest way to remove my skull. We came to a layer of bushes and paused.

Looking back at me, he said "Lets get this straight, I brought you here as a witness, or something like that. You did not bring yourself here. Got it?" I nodded meekly. I may be able to follow him persistently without any regard for what he said, but something in his tone made me sure that I would regret it if I did the same thing now. He turned back towards the bushes and sighed dramatically. "Welcome to Thunderclan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Warriors.**

Chapter 6

Firestar gazed down at the pair of young cats, piercing each with his regal gaze before speaking.

His voice vibrated the walls of the ThunderClan camp. "Flametail, why have you brought this house cat here?"

Flametail balked. He held deep regard for Firestar, a natural leader whose presence demanded attention and respect. Worry gnawed at him in a corner of his mind, sending him thoughts of what would happen if Firestar didn't approve. He would be utterly disgraced. Panic bubbled up in his chest. What was he thinking, bringing a kittypet to ThunderClan territory? He fought back this fear and struggled to keep the alarm from flooding his eyes. He cleared his throat and attempted to keep a detached and unconcerned tone as he responded.

"There's been a murder. Artemis- that is, _her_- has a friend; Chester. He was killed by what seems to be a dog or a large cat. I brought her here as a witness; she saw what the wound looked like. I thought we might like to take note of this, just in case the killer strays onto Clan territory.

Firestar paused before nodding. He gestured to Brambleclaw who had been watching the exchange with stony silence. "Brambleclaw, take a group of warriors and visit the other clans. Alert them of the presence of the dog, or whatever the 'thing' is, and warn them to be on the lookout." Brambleclaw rose and was walking out the door when Firestar stopped him. "Bring Jayfeather. We don't want them to think we're there to attack them" he said offhandedly.

He turned back to Flametail. "You may go wait outside, Flametail. I would like to have a discussion with Artemis."

Flametail nodded and padded quickly out of his leader's den in relief.

* * *

><p>Flametail was met by what seemed to be the entire clan- elders and kittypets, queens and warriors, even Leafpool had gathered in the center of camp and were exchanging looks and whispers. They had all seen Flametail trotting into camp with the pretty white she-cat on his heels and head directly towards Firestar. They looked at the young warrior expectantly. Flametail dismissed them momentarily and turned his head just in time to see Brambleclaw and his group disappear through the entrance to the camp. He turned back to the rest of the clan.<p>

"All right," he said resignedly. "Ask away."


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! THE NEXT CHAPTER! Please, PM me or awesomostiyrox if you have a suggestion on this story! We love to hear from you guys! (There is no guarantee that your suggestion will be put into use)**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Artemis will sue me if I say I own this, so, just in case it wasn't clear, I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!<strong>

Flametail braced himself for the barrage of questions that was sure to come. He was not disappointed.

"Who is that?

"Why is she here?"

"What is Firestar talking to her about?"

"Is she going to join the clan?"

"What's her name?"

"Are you in love with her?"

Flametail looked around ill-temperately to see who asked that last question. Sweetpaw looked up at him with a mixture of innocence and deviance on her face.

"Sweetpaw," he sighed, "I'm not 'in love'. She's a kittypet, I'm a warrior."

Sweetpaw allowed her face to come full blast with her most nauseating innocence. "But she's so pretty!"

Flametail swatted at her playfully and mock-growled "Get out of here, you little pest!" Sweetpaw giggled and scampered away.

Meanwhile, the rest of the clan were waiting for their answers.

"All right you guys, this kittypet I have brought is named Artemis. She has witnessed a murder, and is telling Firestar everything she knows about it. He has sent out a patrol to warn the other clans." The clan collectivity nodded to themselves and walked away, satisfied with this mundane excuse.

Just then, Artemis walked out of Firestar's den, looking dejected. "Hi, Flametail," she sighed dramatically "I'm back."

Flametail, still a little upset by his sister's question, replied sardonically "I can see that."

Artemis at once dropped the dramatic air and and growled "You know what? I've had with you! You and your precious clan secrets, and your constant sarcasm! Just because you think you're so high and mighty doesn't mean I think so too! I actually think you are the lowliest, most fox-brained piece of dung that has ever walked the forest! And you're really rude! I'm sick of having to deal with you! I was going to tell you what happened with Firestar, but now you can ask him for yourself!" Artemis turned with an air of righteous indignation at stalked off through the entrance. Before her tail disappeared, she called back "And I can find my own way home, too!"

Flametail stood stock still. He had practically just been verbally executed. He heard a snicker behind him, and whirled around to see Leafpool. She shook her head in amazement. "Flametail, please don't tell me you didn't see that coming."

As I made my way back home, I couldn't help but feel bad for the way I treated Flametail._ I totally over-reacted. I could handle his stinging remarks, right? But his attitude, coupled with the fact I had been repressing my horror over Chester's death, had caused me to explode way beyond the necessary reaction to what he said._ I made up my mind to apologize to him the next time I saw him. That is, if I ever saw him again. I thought back to my conversation with Firestar...

**(Flashback)**_  
><em>

_Firestar gently led Artemis into his cave, then turned around._

_"So," he said, "You have witnessed a murder." _

_Artemis hesitated, then gulped "Well, I was there shortly after he was killed." Firestar nodded for her to keep talking. "The morning was extremely misty and gray. I couldn't see the whiskers on my face. I saw a dark lump in the distance. As I got closer, it turned out to be Chester's body. I was scared stiff, but I noticed a faint, gray shape in the distance. I only vaguely remember it, but it looked big, maybe a little bigger than a badger. There were two, long things were the mouth should have been. And, in the few seconds before Flametail appeared, I could have sworn there were two glowing yellow eyes..." Artemis faded off, as if lost in memory._

_ Firestar nodded once, then twice to himself them looked up. _

_"Artemis," Firestar said softly, "you have been a big help. This information could save many cats' lives. If you wish, I will have a warrior keep an eye on your...territory, in case this creature comes back. _

_Artemis gave the feline equivalent of a blush, then said "You should decide whether or not you post a guard at my yard. I don't want to be a trouble." _

_Firestar nodded gravely, and told her that she could leave. _

**(End**** Flashback)**

I wondered if Firestar would post a guard, and I wondered if that guard would be Flametail. Most likely not, I berated myself, now he probably thinks that I hate him. I arrived at my twoleg's den right as the sun finished setting. I meowed, somewhat mournfully truth be told, and kept my head low as she stroked my back. Long after my twolegs had ceased moving around, I spent many hours gazing through the door into the dark forest, wondering if a warrior was watching me even now.

**A/N- Not much tension yet, but it's coming! Oh yes, we have things planned for you... Please Read and Review!**

**To Erin Huntress: Well, I'm not going to say that I noticed that plot hole, but for the sake of the story, lets say that they're at the old territory, with the Four-trees and such, even though some of the characters didn't exist there. GAH! I don't know, maybe awesomosityrox has something to say about it.**

**To GreatIceDragon (from awesomosityrox): I already did say something about it. Actually, I don't know why I'm putting this on the chapter as an AN... I suppose I could just PM you. Ah well, too late now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm really really really sorry you guys. I don't have an excuse for my lack of updating. I really want to get something posted tonight, so it'll only be about 500 words, and I'm sorry. I'll try to do a follow up chapter in the morning (if that's alright with GreatIceDragon) so that you guys have a bit more to read. Sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. (I almost just typed Alex Rider. You know, 'cuz that's the series I usually make stories for.)**

Chapter 8

Firestar gazed down at his Clan and slowly stood and faced them. His eyes were illuminated by the setting sun, and a breeze stirred his thick fur. Curious eyes were met with regal grace as Firestar looked at each cat in turn before his gaze finally rested on Flametail, who was fidgeting uncomfortably and looked distracted. The Clan leader scrutinized him carefully, and his whiskers twitched with satisfaction and he nodded to himself.

"The reason that I have called a Clan meeting is to discuss some recent goings on outside of Clan territory," Firestar's voice rolled over the ears of the attentive cats. "A cat from the two-leg place named Artemis recently witnessed the brutal murder of another cat named Chester who lived next door to Artemis. We believe that this act was carried out by a lawless beast who has recently been killing large animals. No cats from ThunderClan have come into contact with this thing so far, so thank Star Clan for that."

"We do not, however, know whether the other clans have heard about this beast. Three small patrols will be departing in the morning- one to each of the other clans."

Murmurs rippled through the crowd, and Firestar heard anger, shock, and approval among them. He cleared his throat loudly and continued.

"Brambleclaw, Toadstep, Sweetpaw, and Sorreltail will go to WindClan, Cinderheart, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw will go to RiverClan, and Birchfall, Whitewing, and Berrynose will go to ShadowClan."

"You all may go now. Except for you, Flametail- I want a word with you in my den if you don't mind," he called out. Firestar turned and padded back into his den.

* * *

><p>"I promised Artemis that a guard would be posted on the edge of her territory to ensure that she is protected. You will begin at this position at sunrise tomorrow."<p>

Flametail's eyes flattened with anger. "I won't! Artemis hates me! She'll probably kill me before the beast can even lay its claws on me! Can't you just send me on one of the patrols to-"

Flametail's words were silenced with a look from his leader.

"You _will_ go to Artemis's den tomorrow whether you like it or not. You know her best, and she seems to take a special interest in you."

The ginger tom's eyes widened in disbelief.

**Flametail POV**

_A special interest in _me?_ That doesn't even make any sense! She hates me! Doesn't she?_

"Fine. I'll do it. But I won't enjoy it. And neither will she. And I'm not talking to her. And-"

Firestar rolled his eyes in amusement and jerked his head at the entrance to his den. "You may go now, Flametail. I really do appreciate your cooperation. If there's anything I can do for you to make this job easier or more pleasant, then do not hesitate to tell me. Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry it's so short and sorry it took so long to update. Here's a riddle- if you can guess the answer, you'll get a prize that we can discuss later. GreatIceDragon- you cannot answer or give hints!**

**Riddle: So there is a middle school volleyball coach, a man in a trench coat with a car stereo drinking cough syrup, and a bunch of emo vampires playing Dungeons and Dragons and doing paperwork all in the same room. What do all of them have in common?**

**Hint- The answer is NOT that they are all in the same room.**


End file.
